


Stay

by masteryeeter



Series: PROMPTS [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ambiguous pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteryeeter/pseuds/masteryeeter
Summary: "Hey, stay here. Right here with me. Just for a little bit longer."





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey, stay here. Right here with me. Just for a little bit longer."
> 
> I based it off this image: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjH45ygms3hAhXUfX0KHd-eC-EQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F836121487042795603%2F&psig=AOvVaw085njddOelEa6RFAd083m_&ust=1555249558138078

We were filming for our upcoming MV, GO. Taking pauses to take shots that would fit well with the overall vibe of the video. It was a repeat of yesterday basically, except Mark and Donghyuck were here since they were finished with their schedules.

Now, we could finally film the main bits of our comeback, which was really the choreography. Sometimes, we stopped to take pictures for the teaser images or just for our own memories.

_Why don't I have any of you?_

It's not that I don't have any, but it’s just the lack of them that makes me upset. 

Maybe it's because of that one year where we didn't see each other as often. You didn't seem keen to see me so maybe that's why. I should've talked to you first, then it might've been different, but I guess I shouldn't blame you. We're closer to some of our members than each other. It's normal to not want to see me as much.

It wasn't always like this- or maybe it was. We haven't had a proper conversation in a while. You know, just the two of us, huddled underneath your blanket as we stayed up talking about the future and other things. I guess we always had this distance between us, maybe it was because of the language barrier or the fact that we only knew each other for a short time before debuting. I didn't mind that much because...well I don't want to play favourites.

_But most of my happiest moments were with you._

The number of times we would just awkwardly stare at each other. It's like we take turns to see who breaks it off first. I wonder if you can see how I feel? Eyes are the windows to the soul, so can you see how I long for you? It's creepy if I put it that way, but I wish we spent more time together and this continuous ache would disappear.

_I like you._

It took me a while to come to terms with that. It’s not because I’ve realised I’m not straight, but the fact that I probably won't get the chance to tell you. It hurts. Your bright smile only provides itself as a constant reminder. I wish we were closer. 

_I wish for so many things._

I snapped out of my daze, as a cool breeze swept through my hair. I blinked at how long I spaced out for, but the view in front of me drew me back into reality. I forgot you were there next to me.

We sat on top of the building, staring at the warm orange hue that spread across the sky. The sun was settling down over in the distance, its beams still visible through the jungle of buildings. We just finished our mini photo shoot as our other friends sat away from us, talking about their own things. I glanced at you. You looked content, a soft smile spread across your lips as you separated from your usual extroverted persona. 

I felt my cheeks start to colour. I turned away instantly, afraid to look again. Because if I didn't, I would've kept staring and that would add another wall to our relationship. 

We could hear the others hopping off the roof. You stood up, stretching your arms as you enjoyed the homely view. You turned to make your exit as well. I shot my hand out. You seemed surprised, we just stared at each other for a while. 

_Caught in another staring contest, huh?_

I hastily let go, averting my eyes and I could still feel your eyes linger over me. I breathed in, looking back again.

 

**"Hey, stay here. Right here with me. Just for a little bit longer."**

 

Your eyes widened and I quickly went to stammer an apology, but you immediately shook your head and rushed back to take a seat next to me. 

You broke out into your signature charming smile. It seemed brighter than ever. It contrasted so heavily from the darkening sky.

I felt my face start to redden. 

You shuffled closer, your hand brushing over mine. 

 

**"Of course, I will. For you, I will."**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, the minle tag is so dry it hurts.


End file.
